1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact indicating switch, more particularly to a contact indicating switch which can be assembled easily without the need for conducting a soldering operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional contact indicating switch is shown to include an insulating seat body 1 and an actuator body 2 which is inserted into an upper opening 14 of the seat body 1. Three electric contact members 10,11,12 are fixed on a bottom wall of the seat body 1, and have prong portions that extend downwardly and outwardly of the bottom wall. An electrically conductive lever 13 is mounted pivotally on and is in electrical contact with the electric contact member 11 at a fulcrum thereof, and has a contact end and a non-contact end opposite to each other relative to the fulcrum. A spring plate 120 is soldered on the electric contact member 12. The actuator seat 2 has a lower cavity 23 for receiving a spring-biased conductive sleeve 25 so as to be biased to slidably engage the electrically conductive lever 13 between a right position adjacent to the contact end, where the contact end engages the electric contact member 10 (see FIG. 2), and a left portion adjacent to the non-contact end, where the contact end is disengaged from the electric contact member 10. The actuator seat 2 further has an upper cavity for receiving a neon lamp 22. The neon lamp 22 has a first conductive wire terminal 221 which extends downwardly and outwardly of the upper cavity to contact the spring plate 120 when the sleeve 25 is in the right position, and a second conductive wire terminal 220 which is soldered with one end of a resistor 26. The other end of the resistor 26 extends to contact the spring 24 of the sleeve 25. A button cap 21 is pivoted on the seat body 1 to slide the sleeve 25 in response to depression of the button cap 21.
It is noted that the spring plate 120 and the resistor 26 are mounted in a soldering manner in the limited spaces of the seat body 1 and the actuator body 2, thereby resulting in inconvenience during assembly.